Charlotte Katakuri
|-| Masked= |-|Unmasked= Summary The second son of Charlotte Linlin, Charlotte Katakuri is one of Big Mom's Three Sweet Commanders. A monstrous threat with a bounty exceeding one billion belly, he eliminates anyone who would dare cross his mother and is infamous for his ability to see the future with his Kenbunshoku Haki. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Charlotte Katakuri Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 48 Classification: Pirate, Commander, Marksman, Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand combatant (Mimicked Luffy's fighting style and dominated him in a fist-fight. He can easily out-perform opponents of this level of skill and has noted that it had been years since he took a hit directly), Proficient Haki user (Advanced Kenbunshoku Haki and proficient Busoshoku Haki), Precognition via Kenbunshoku haki (Can see at least several seconds into the future.), Expert Marksman and Spear wielder, Can bolster his physical strength and defenses via Busoshoku Haki. His devil fruit, the Mochi-Mochi no mi, allows him to transform into and manipulate an adhesive substance as he pleases, Body Control and Shapeshifting (Capable of hardening his body with his paramecia powers. Can shift his Paramecia form to avoid incoming attacks. Increasing the range his limbs can reach, and alter their shape. He can also use his ability to wrap his body around his opponent's limbs, trapping them, and allowing him to attack with minimal retaliation. He can also increase the number of limbs on his body, displaying up to two dozen arms and legs at once), grants him some level of Regeneration (At least Mid level, only in Paramecia-form. He recovered from being blown in half by an attack), Elemental Intangibility (Only in Paramecia form), Transmutation (Via Awakening. Allows him to turn inanimate objects into Mochi. This is limited to non-living things such as stone, buildings, etc), Danmaku (via Muso Donuts), Large Size (Type 0, 5.09m) Attack Potency: Small Country level+ (He is stated to be the "Strongest of the Three Sweet Commanders", making him superior to Charlotte Cracker and Charlotte Smoothie. He virtually stomped Whole Cake Arc Gear 3rd Luffy in a contest of strength while taking their fight as a joke. With a single blow, he staggered and injured Gear 4th Luffy) Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic+ via scaling (At least as fast as Charlotte Cracker, and can keep pace with Gear 4th Luffy). Lifting Strength: Unknown. Likely Class T via scaling Striking Strength: Small Country Class+ Durability: Small Country level+ (Tanked several blows from Gear 4th Luffy and has only shown mild signs of injury), though his Paramecia powers make him hard to kill unless circumvented. Stamina: Extremely High (was unphased after receiving injuries via blunt trauma from Gear 4th Luffy, and could continue a marathon fight with him for hours while using both Kenbunshoku and Busoshoku Haki nonstop without the need to rest, remaining invigorated. During the fight, he also endured a fatal injury, impaling himself completely through the side of his torso, damaging his intestines and stomach to some extent, and causing severe bleeding while only showing small signs of pain and fatigue before fighting again.) Range: Extended melee range to several meters due to his size. At least Tens of meters with his body while using his Paremecia Powers (his fist traveled this distance when he punched Luffy into the ceiling of the Mirror world). At least tens of meters with his Jelly Beans. Standard Equipment: Jelly Beans and trident “Mogura” Intelligence: High level of fighting ability. Displays creative and effective ways to immediately turn a situation into his favor, such as using his power to make earplugs for him and his entire family while Big Mom's screams were causing everyone to be stunned. Or when he used his power to plug up Bege's canons. He focuses on efficiency, aiming to destroy any possible threats before they can do anything. He was initially sensitive about his abnormal jaw and teeth and would become enraged should anyone mock him or call him a monster, but during his fight with Luffy, he began to embrace his monstrous appearance. He is very honorable when it comes to fighting opponents that make an impression on him, not tolerating an interference from his family that results him gaining an upper-hand against Luffy--leading him to impale himself in the side with his spear in order to equalize Luffy's handicap and went out of his way to KO his nearby allies for the interruption. Weaknesses: Katakuri cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water due to being a Devil Fruit user. His powers are weak against anything that can make him wet, though this is simply because it lowers the density of his body, turning him into a more liquid substance-making it hard to trap his opponents. It does not harm him in any way. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Mochi Mochi no Mi (Sticky-Sticky Fruit):' Paramecia Devil Fruit. Katakuri is able to turn his body into a sticky, viscous substance similar to mochi. He can avoid attacks by turning his body into Mochi, allowing normal attacks to pass through him or to manipulate the shape of his body to dodge attacks without needing to do any actual movement. He can use the Mochi to harden around the opponent's arms and legs, trapping them after an arm or leg passes through his body. He can produce Mochi, allowing him to increase the size and reach of his limbs, and even increase the number of limbs his body possesses. *'Yanagi Mochi' (柳モチ Yanagi Mochi, literally meaning "Willow Mochi"): Katakuri creates extra mochi legs and hits his opponent with the bottom of his foot. *'Mochi Tsuki' (モチ突 (ツキ) Mochi Tsuki, literally meaning "Mochi Thrust"): While wielding his trident Mogura, Katakuri twists his mochi-arm in a screw-like fashion, and then releases the compression while thrusting forward, creating a powerful drilling thrust, capable of shattering walls and grounds. *'Kaku Mochi' (角 (かく) モチ Kaku Mochi, literally meaning "Square Mochi"): Katakuri shapes his hand into a square and covers it in Busoshoku Haki, increasing the density of his arms to the point where equal users of Busoshoku Haki receive damage from his strikes. *'Grilled Mochi': Katakuri fires off one of his arms with a punch, sending it out as a projectile imbued with Haki. He then uses his Mochi powers to regenerate his left arm. Devil Fruit Awakening: Katakuri awakens his devil-fruit powers, allowing his paramecia abilities to extend to the environment. Rather then having the ability to produce Mochi solely from his body, he is also capable of altering the environment around him into Mochi and control it at will. **'Nagare Mochi' (流れモチ Nagare Mochi, literally meaning "Flowing Mochi"): Katakuri sends forth mochi in the form of a raging river, surrounding his opponent and entrapping them. **'Kagami Mochi' (加々身 (かがみ) モチ Kagami Mochi, literally meaning "Concentrated Mochi"): Using his awakened powers, Katakuri transforms the Mirro-World into mochi, enabling him to bend and flex the walls to converge on his opponent and bury them, suffocating them in the process. ***'Amadare Mochi' (雨垂モチ Amadare Mochi, literally meaning "Raindrop Mochi"): Katakuri forms the walls of Mirro-World into tendrils and has them converge on his opponent with great force. **'Muso Donuts' (無双ドーナツ Musō Dōnatsu, literally meaning "Peerless Donuts"): Katakuri summons many tendrils of mochi from the ground and loops them into the shapes of donuts. The name of this technique is a reflection of Katakuri's love for donuts. Katakuri can then manipulate the positioning of these "donuts" telekinetically to position them for his Chikara Mochi attack. ***'Chikara Mochi' (力餅 Chikara Mochi, literally meaning "Power Mochi"): Katakuri hardens the donut-shaped pieces of mochi and shapes them into arms, which are square-shaped similar to his Kaku Mochi technique and end with a fist. With a layer of mochi over his hands, he manipulates the mochi arms to act exactly like his actual arms. He then punches his opponent with considerable force. ****'Mochi Ginchaku' (餅 (モチ) 吟着 (ギンチャク) Mochi Ginchaku?, literally meaning Mochi Singing Result): Katakuri summons multiple Mochi donuts around his opponent, using his Chikara Mochi from multiple vectors simultaneously and then has them strike at his opponent. Katakuri throws his arm down once, which results in dozens of punches being thrown down simultaneously, efficient for landing multiple strikes with a single motion. Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Katakuri is one of these individuals. *'Haōshoku Haki (Color of the Conquering King):' The ability to project one's will outwards, emitting an explosive shock-wave from the users body. Capable of causing those with lesser will or power to be knocked out or be placed in a seizure-induced state. While inexperienced users are restricted to intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak willed individuals in a large group to knock out. Can also be used as an AOE energy blast and to tame animals. *'Kenbunshoku Haki' (Color of Observation or Mantra): A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent’s moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief “premonition” of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user’s mind’s eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack “hit” for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. Katakuri's mastery of this ability is so profound that he is able to take brief glimpses into the future at will, listening to as much as entire conversation he would have with Bege in advance after intercepting an assassination attempt on Big Mom. * Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments): As with every user of Busoshoku, Katakuri is capable of applying invisible armor around his body, subtly increasing his defenses and allowing him to harm those with Elemental Intangibility similar to that of a Logia Devil Fruit User. Katakuri has shown some proficiency with Busoshoku despite being specialized in Kenbunshoku, capable of coating his body and weapon in Busoshoku: Koka and Bugyou that is powerful enough to outmatch Monkey D. Luffy's application. He has been shown capable of covering more than both of his arms in Koka, and can enhance his Devil Fruit power with it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Pirates Category:One Piece Category:Antagonists Category:Snipers Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Precognition Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Gun Users Category:Sailors Category:Tier 6